Ray Sphere
The Ray Sphere is a device developed by the mentalist organization, the First Sons and funded by DARPA. The development for the most part was overseen by Dr. Sebastian Wolfe and the First Sons' leader, Kessler. The device was capable of unlocking the powers of those with the Conduit gene and responsible for the Blast in New Marais and Empire City. Coming back in time from a future where the Beast destroyed the world, Cole MacGrath took on the alias of Kessler. Kessler seized control of the First Sons. Controlling all their assets, Kessler accelerated the development of the Ray Sphere, making it a main leading project in the faction. Scientist Dr. Sebastian Wolfe worked on the Ray Sphere and helped design a prototype. The prototype was then tested out in New Marais by Wolfe. After several successful tests, the partially working Ray Sphere was delivered to Empire City where it was further developed. It appears that there were several failed attempts in Ray Sphere development, the Blast Cores are stated to be expended Ray Sphere cores that were modified in a attempt to recycle them into new cores. The Ray Sphere was first tested on animals, as some rats and chimpanzees had the Conduit gene. Some test subjects gained the ability to fly, while there was small muscle tissue regeneration and reduced blood flow to the feet and legs. After decades of work, Kessler soon collaborated with DARPA, which funded it, while the First Sons developed it, acting as a joint effort. Soon Kessler moved on to human subjects. David Warner, who had the Conduit gene was hired, though later became a prisoner of the Ray Sphere experiments. Used as a way of discovering the effects it has on humans, David was exposed to it thirty times and gained new powers each time during the human phase of calibration. A flaw in the Ray Sphere was that test subjects, like David, needed neuroelectricity to survive, however this was later removed. With the Ray Sphere fully functional, Kessler was able to put his true plan from the beginning into action: have his younger self gain powers through the Ray Sphere. Effect and Appearance The Ray Sphere was small sphere device, said to be at least the size of a basketball. The two halves were connected by an array of electrical cables and silicon boards. The Ray Sphere emitted a blue glow and several lights around silicon boards. At the top of the sphere was a small dent with a light in the center. The Ray Sphere could be set on a timer, as Kessler did for the Empire City Blast. The technology for the Ray Sphere was extremely advanced, taking the First Sons decades to fully develop. The Ray Sphere could cause devastating explosions, destroying 5 or 6 blocks in the Empire City Blast. The Ray Sphere was said to be pulsing by John White, as if something inside trying to escape. Several times the Ray Sphere has failed to work correctly such as when Zeke Dunbar attempted to activate it. At one point the Ray Sphere cracked open and revealed a vortex of strong energy that pulled could pull in nearby people and tear them apart. In several animal tests by Kessler the Ray Sphere induced small muscle regeneration and reduced blood flow to the legs and feet. Category:Objects